Kde zůstaly sovy?
by Vox Querula
Summary: Harry Potter se vydává do nové školy, kam poprvé v životě nebude chodit společně s Dudleym. Jak asi bude vypadat jeho první školní den? Varování: AU


Toho dne se Harrymu Potterovi opravdu nechtělo vstávat. I když věděl, že mu to nebude nic platné, pokusil se přetáhnout si peřinu přes hlavu a dělat, že neslyší. Bušení na dveře se však ozvalo znovu a ještě hlasitěji než před tím.

„Vstávej! A koukej si dobalit ty svoje krámy."

„Vždyť už jsem vzhůru," pípl ospale Harry a pomalu otvíral oči.

Nevěděl, co přesně si má dobalovat. V podstatě měl tak málo věcí, že se mu v obrovském školním kufru až ztrácely. Na hromadě obrovských vytahaných hadrů leželo to, co teta Petunie pojmenovala „školní uniforma". Ve skutečnosti však to bylo stejné obnošené a vytahané šatstvo po Dudleym. Jediný rozdíl byl v tom, že bylo podivně šedé a stále ještě páchlo po barvícím prostředku. Harry se rozhodl říkat mu „sloní kůže". Jednak proto, že tak skutečně vypadalo, a také proto, že doufal, že trocha nadsázky mu pomůže zapomenout, co budou jeho noví spolužáci asi říkat jeho poněkud netradičnímu vzhledu.

Harry si zhluboka vzdychl. Oblékl se, ještě jednou se rozhlédl po přístěnku, kde spával a kde měl i všechny svoje věci, a zjistil, že má skutečně vše zabalené. Proto si dovolil jít do kuchyně na snídani. Sedl si vedle Dudleyho, který byl znovu oblečený ve svojí parádní školní uniformě a houpal se na židli. Harry se zakousl do topinky a přemýšlel o tom, že to bude na dlouho poslední jídlo, které sdílí s Dursleyovými. Když se nedávno ptal tety Petunie, jestli bude ze školy na víkendy jezdit domů, řekla mu teta nejprve, ať si nechá ty hloupé otázky, potom mu ale trpitelsky vysvětlila, že si nemohou dovolit utrácet nehorázné sumy za dopravu, takže se bude muset vrátit domů až o letních prázdninách. O tom, že nebude moct jezdit domů kvůli finanční situaci rodiny, Harry rozhodně pochyboval; jeho strýc Vernon vlastnil prosperující firmu vyrábějící vrtačky a rozhodně se mu nevedlo špatně. Dudley taky dostával ty nejluxusnější dárky, jaké si jen dovedl představit. Na Harryho a jeho pohodlí však peníze nebyly nikdy. Upřímně řečeno si myslel, že se mu po Dursleyových ani moc stýskat nebude.

Po snídani strýc Vernon uložil Harryho kufr do zavazadlového prostoru svého nového automobilu. Harry řekl na rozloučenou tetě Petunii a Dudleymu rozpačitě „tak nashle" a nastoupil do vozu spolu se strýcem.

Stonewallská měšťanka byla v sousedním městě, proto cesta trvala jen několik minut. Vernonovo auto zastavilo na příjezdové cestě, Harry vystoupil a tak trochu čekal, že ho strýc dovede dovnitř. Ten však jen vyndal kufr ze zavazadlového prostoru, řekl Harrymu jen „chovej se slušně, kluku, ať neslyším žádné stížnosti. Nepřej si mě, jestli provedeš jedinou lumpárnu", nasedl do auta a odjel.

Harry se jen nevěřícně díval za odjíždějícím autem. Když o tom tak přemýšlel, vlastně ho strýcovo odměřené chování ani moc nepřekvapilo. Odjakživa mu nikdo nevěnoval velkou pozornost, což mu docela vyhovovalo, protože ta trocha pozornosti, která mu někdy byla dopřána, většinou neznamenala nic příjemného.

Popadl svůj otlučený kufr a vláčel ho ke škole. Nebyl těžký, jen s ním šlo velmi obtížně manipulovat, protože byl vzhledem k minimu jeho věcí zcela nepatřičně obrovský. Harry prošel dveřmi a sám se divil, jak se mu podařilo jimi kufr procpat. Za dveřmi narazil na vrátného, který si ho podezřívavě prohlížel.

„Ale, ale, kohopak to tu máme? Mohu vám v něčem pomoci?" uvítal ho vrátný.

„Dobrý den, mám sem chodit do školy," zasupěl Harry.

„Jak se jmenujete, mladý muži?"

„Harry. Harry Potter."

„Dobře, pane Pottere. Zavolám někoho, kdo se o vás postará. Zatím tu počkejte a na nic nesahejte."

Vrátný odešel, takže měl Harry čas, aby se trochu porozhlédnul. Za skleněnými dveřmi, kterými vrátný odešel, byla vidět dlouhá chodba, ve které stála spousta květináčů s povadlými květinami. Vrátnice byla nyní zavřená. Na dveřích visely nápisy „Hlaste se zde" a „Zachovejte ticho". Pár židlí opodál připomínalo čekárnu v nemocnici.

Za chvíli se ozvaly kroky a vrátný byl zpátky i s jakousi ženou, která se tvářila poněkud rozladěně. Nebyla příliš vysoká, ale výrazné brýle jí propůjčovaly autoritativní vzhled.

„Tohle je profesorka Greenová, je to vaše budoucí třídní učitelka, pane Pottere. Ta se už o vás postará," oznámil suše vrátný.

„Dobrý den," pozdravil trochu nejistě Harry.

„Dobrý," odpověděla profesorka. „Co tu děláte tak brzo, Pottere? Žáci mají přijet až odpoledne."

„Omlouvám se, paní profesorko, ale…"

„No, to je jedno, když už jste tady, tak vás přece nevyhodím," řekla rázně. „Vezměte si ten kufr a pojďte se mnou."

Harry statečně zápasil s kufrem a snažil se tvářit, jako by mu to nedělalo vůbec žádné potíže. Profesorka Harryho vedla dlouhou chodbou, potom po schodech nahoru, dále chodbou a znovu po schodech. Sotva měl čas si všímat, kudy jdou. Nakonec otevřela dveře, na kterých byla poněkud omlácená číslice 18.

„Tohle bude vaše ložnice," řekla profesorka a vstoupila dovnitř.

Harry ji následoval do místnosti, kde byly dvě palandy, jeden psací stůl a čtyři skříně.

„Zatím si vybalte a převlékněte se do školní uniformy. Během dne budou přijíždět i ostatní studenti, jak vidíte, budete zde bydlet celkem čtyři. Já mám ještě nějaké povinnosti, takže si zatím budete muset poradit sám," dořekla a nechala ho v místnosti samotného.

Harry se ještě jednou rozhlédl po místnosti, ve které zřejmě bude v příštím roce trávit dost času. Pravěké palandy na kovových nohách zrovna přívětivě nepůsobily. Psací stůl se krčil pod jediným oknem, které - jak si pomyslel, přestože nebyl nijak úzkostlivě čistotný - by potřebovalo umýt. Zahleděl se na desku stolu. Nápisy, které do ní byly vyryty, se týkaly především popisu učitelů nebo různých doporučeních pro ně. Harry by si netroufl přečíst nahlas, co si profesor Sparkly může nebo kam si může ředitelka strčit ranní rozcvičky.

Prohlídku místnosti ukončil velmi rychle - nic zvláštního se tu koneckonců nenacházelo. Otevřel svůj kufr a rezignovaně si hodil pyžamo na postel vpravo nahoře. Potom vytáhl i zbytek svých věcí a naházel je do jedné ze skříní. Kufr se mu podařilo uložit na ni. Velice ho potěšilo, že to zvládl, protože doufal, že tím má od něj na dlouho pokoj. Ještě jednou se podíval do skříně. Pár jeho věcí v ní leželo bez ladu a skladu. Převlékání do uniformy zatím odložil, nehodlal se soukat do těch příšerných hadrů dřív, než bude nezbytně nutné. Při té představě ho znovu polil studený pot.

Zabydlování měl úspěšně za sebou, takže se rozhodl, že se půjde trochu podívat po okolí. Nebyl si úplně jistý, jestli to má dovoleno, ale profesorka Greenová mu to výslovně nezakázala, a tak se odhodlal vstoupit na chodbu. Rozhlédl se a doufal, že si vzpomene, kudy vlastně k pokoji přišli. Když ho sem profesorka vedla, měl dost práce s kufrem, a proto neměl šanci zapamatovat si cestu do všech podrobností. Rozhodl se, že půjde nejdřív doprava. Brzo našel záchody, kde to páchlo po chlóru. Zvědavě procházel školu a zdálo se, že tu není ani živáčka. Většina místností byla zamčená. Četl si popisky na dveřích a snažil se zapamatovat, kam které vedou.

Konečně narazil na jednu otevřenou místnost - byl to sklad ložního prádla. Nešikovně drcnul do spodního regálu, takže se mu na hlavu sesypalo několik povlaků na polštáře. Harry si pomyslel, že už toho viděl dost, neuměle nacpal polštáře zpátky do polic a vydal se raději zpět. Kupodivu svou ložnici našel poměrně rychle.

Začínal mít trochu hlad. Hodiny na konci chodby mu prozradily, že je půl druhé. Svačinu samozřejmě neměl a k obědu s ním nikdo nepočítal, protože studenti měli přijet až odpoledne. Vyhlídky tedy nevypadaly nijak růžově. Zavřel za sebou dveře ložnice, vydrápal se na svou postel a lehl si v naději, že usne. Hlavou se mu honily různé vtíravé myšlenky. Jací budou jeho spolužáci? Jak s nimi bude vycházet? A co asi řeknou, až uvidí jeho „uniformu" a vlastně všechny věci, které vypadaly jako z třetí ruky? Najde se tu vůbec někdo, s kým by mohl kamarádit? Pochopitelně tu nebyl Dudley a jeho patra, kvůli které se s ním dosud nikdo přátelit neodvážil. Jaký dojem ale asi udělá na ostatní, vždyť šaty dělají člověka? Harry se pokoušel podobné myšlenky zaplašit, protože rozhodně nebyly ideální předzvěstí klidného spánku. Moc se mu to ale nedařilo. Co bude dělat když tohle a co když tamto? Myšlenky se postupně zpomalovaly a zpomalovaly, až konečně usnul.

Vzbudil ho nepříjemný zvuk otvírání dveří. Matně si uvědomoval, že se mu zdál nějaký sen o záblescích jedovatě zeleného světla. Do pokoje váhavě vstoupili dva chlapci, kteří s sebou táhli obrovská zavazadla. Harry se rychle posadil a snažil se rozkoukat.

„Hele, někdo už tady je," řekl menší a zavalitější z nově příchozích chlapců.

„Ahoj, jsem Harry Potter," představoval se Harry a lezl při tom z palandy dolů.

„Já jsem John Rake," odpověděl menší chlapec, „a tohle je Stewart Needle."

Potom se obrátil zpět ke svému společníkovi a svého nového spolužáka si už ani jeden nevšímal. Harry si vlezl zpět na palandu a tvářil se, že tam vůbec není. To mu ostatně nedělalo potíže. Jeho spolubydlící si evidentně vystačili sami a za hlučné debaty o fotbalu se zabydlovali. Za nějakou chvíli se dveře znovu otevřely a vešel poslední právoplatný obyvatel pokoje. Harry si pospíšil a vyšel mu vstříc: „Ahoj, já jsem Harry Potter, jak se vede?"

„Luke Wheel. Nestojí to za moc, jak by se mi taky mohlo vést, když znovu začíná škola, že?"

„Hm, to je pravda. Ale jednu světlou stránku to má: není tu s námi Dudley."

„A to má být kdo?"

„To je můj bratranec, buď rád, že ho neznáš."

„No jo. Hele, musím ještě dneska napsat rodičům, jak to tady vypadá," postěžoval si vztekle Luke. „Co jim asi tak mám psát? Bydlím na pokoji s… Vaří tu dobře. No, to vlastně ani nevím, ještě jsme nic nejedli. Co jiného bych jim tak mohl napsat?"

„V tom ti neporadím," odpověděl zamyšleně Harry, kterému hrozitánsky zakručelo v břiše, „v životě jsem žádný dopis nepsal. A když o tom tak přemýšlím, vlastně jsem ani žádný dopis nedostal. Vlastně jednou, teď o prázdninách - přišel mi dopis, jenže strýc Vernon mi ho vzal, že je to nějaký omyl. Je fakt, že nevím, kdo by mi tak mohl psát, ale stejně si myslím, že to byl dopis pro mě."

„Ty jsi byl o prázdninách u strýce? Ještěže nemají moji rodiče sourozence."

„Hm, já bydlím u strýce a tety celý rok - moji rodiče zahynuli při autonehodě, když jsem byl malý."

„To je mi líto."

„No, vlastně si na ně ani nepamatuju. Jediné, co mi po nich zbylo na památku, je tahle moje jizva," ukázal si Harry na čelo.

„Parádní. Jako by ti do čela uhodil blesk. A jak to, že je to památka na rodiče? To ti ji vyškrábali na čelo?" chechtal se Luke.

„To ani ne, mám ji prý z té autonehody, kdy se naši zabili," brebentil Harry dál a křečovitě se snažil v konverzaci pokračovat.

„Jo tak," prohodil Luke a odešel smolit dopis.

Harry se zase zklamaně vyškrábal na postel a znovu se zabral do úvah, jak asi s novými spolužáky bude celý rok vycházet. Vlastně si to moc nedovedl představit. Zatím si ho jeho spolubydlící moc nevšímali. U Dursleyů by takové chování uvítal, jenže tady trochu doufal, že by kamarády mít mohl. Snad je společné zážitky dají dohromady. Vlastně toho o nich moc nevěděl a zdálo se, že není vhodná chvíle vyptávat se na podrobnosti jejich životopisu. Všechno se teprve uvidí. Bude to něco jiného. A Harry tiše doufal, že pobyt v nové škole nemůže být horší než soužití s Dursleyovými.

„V sedm máme být v jídelně na večeři," ozval se Stewart. „Je to za chvíli, měli bychom jít."

„A víte někdo, jak se tam jde?" obával se Harry.

„Neměj péči, prostě půjdeme za davem, ne?" odpověděl Luke a hned vyrazil.

Harry usoudil, že tím nic nezkazí, a vyrazil také. Dav studentů skutečně nešlo přehlédnout. Ovšem všichni si ihned uvědomili, že zapomněli na jednu podstatnou maličkost…

„Hele, neměli jsme se náhodou převlíknout do těch uniforem?" řekl Stewart.

„No jo, vždyť to ta Greenová povídala. Ještě to stihneme," odpověděl Luke a razil si cestu davem studentů nazpátek do pokoje.

„Ale…" začal Harry, který si vzpomněl na svou uniformu. Nehodlal hned první den udělat takový dojem svým oblečením. Rychle si začal vymýšlet: „Já bych to asi nestihl. Převlíkám se dost pomalu. Radši půjdu takhle. Počkám na vás tady."

Ostatní se zachechtali, ale pospíšili si. Za chvíli už procházeli s davem dveřmi jídelny. Byl to velký sál, který osvětlovaly nepříjemně vrčící zářivky, byly tu dlouhé stoly s kovovými nohami a židle, z části obsazené přicházejícími žáky. Celá místnost byla naplněna dusnou vůní, kterou vydávala připravená večeře. Studenti si chodili pro jídlo k okýnku na opačném konci místnosti. Harry se zařadil s ostatními spolubydlícími do fronty a trochu se kolem sebe rozhlédl. Všichni měli na sobě nažehlené školní uniformy, takže se cítil trochu nesvůj. Profesorka Greenová si ho taky hned všimla.

„Pottere, neříkala jsem vám už ráno, že se máte převléknout do školní uniformy?"

„Ano, paní profesorko, já jsem na to nějak zapomněl," vykoktal.

„Vy máte zřejmě hodně slabou paměť, že? A to jste si nevšiml, že jste jediný, kdo na sobě uniformu nemá? Půjdete se mnou, pravidla zde platí pro všechny!" řekla profesorka Greenová a táhla Harryho z fronty směrem k východu. Rázovala po chodbě svižným krokem. Harry jen trnul, co asi tak řekne jeho „uniformě". Zoufale se snažil vymyslet nějakou výmluvu nebo aspoň vysvětlení, proč nemá standardní oblečení, ale v hlavě měl jak vymeteno. Ani jiskřička nápadu se mu nikde neblýskla. Profesorka energicky došla až ke dveřím ložnice s číslem osmnáct a se založenýma rukama zůstala stát.

„Převlečte se a rychle. Po večeři se máte ještě dozvědět základní pravidla našeho společného soužití, ať jsme tam včas. Já na vás počkám venku."

Harry se nezmohl na protest, vyhrabal oblečení po Dudleym, které zde mělo představovat jeho školní uniformu, a oblékl si je. Kalhoty mu byly o hezkých pár centimetrů širší, koneckonců Dudley nikdy nebyl žádné vyžle. Naštěstí našel pásek, takže mu kalhoty aspoň nepadaly. Zhluboka se nadechl a vyšel z ložnice.

„Co má zas tohle znamenat? Tohle má být vaše školní uniforma?" měřila si nevěřícně profesorka Greenová Harryho. Nepatrně nakrčila nos, zřejmě ucítila zápach barvy na textil.

„Ano," hlesl neslyšně.

„Ale uniforma vypadá trochu jinak. To máte na sobě starou sloní kůži?"

„Ne, to je oblečení po mém bratranci, teta mi je obarvila, že prý bude vypadat správně."

„Vaši rodiče snad nemají na to, aby vám pořídili školní uniformu?"

„Svoje rodiče jsem nepoznal, zemřeli, když jsem byl malý. Bydlím u tety a strýce."

„Takže vaši pěstouni nemají na to, aby vám ji zaplatili?"

„No, asi mají," hádal Harry.

„Hned po večeři jim zavolám a promluvím si s nimi o tom, takhle tady chodit nemůžete. Dnes se ale nedá nic dělat, půjdete na večeři v tomhle," rozhodla profesorka Greenová a hned se vydala zpět do jídelny. Harry ji následoval s pocity odsouzence a cítil, že je červený jak rak.

Jestli v džínsech před chvílí vzbuzoval pozornost, v oblečení, ve kterém přišel nyní, se stal hlavní atrakcí večera. Profesorka si toho byla zřejmě vědoma, obdařila Harryho soucitným pohledem, a pro jistotu rychle zamířila k učitelskému stolu. Fronta u okýnka už opadla, proto si Harry rychle došel pro jídlo a sedl si na nejbližší volné místo. Zabořil pohled do svého talíře, ale kvůli okolnímu šuškání a chichotání téměř nevnímal, že brambory a hovězí, které do sebe házel, byly kupodivu docela chutné. Celou večeři se jen snažil vypadat, že tam vůbec není. Moc se mu to nedařilo, za to nevnímal nejen chuť večeře, ale ani nic z řečí, které k nim vedla jejich ředitelka. Sotva vzal na vědomí, že vyučování zítra začíná v půl deváté, takže na snídani by se měl dostavit do jídelny v osm hodin. Ředitelka mluvila a mluvila a venku se mezitím rychle stmívalo.

„… a teď všichni rychle spát!" končila svůj proslov. Harry aspoň jednu větu plně zaznamenal; byla pro něj totiž vymodleným vysvobozením. Rychle se zvedl a tlačil se směrem ke dveřím. Tam ho ale obklopil hlouček o něco starších studentů, mohli patřit tak do třetího ročníku.

„Máš skvělej vohoz, chlapečku," vypálil na něj nejvyšší z nich a chytl ho za rukáv. Harry se pokusil vyškubnout, ale chlapec byl podstatně silnější. „Pojď s námi, chceme ti něco ukázat," pokračoval sebevědomě dlouhán.

„Jsem unavený, jdu si lehnout," namítl chabě Harry, ale hlouček chlapců mu nedal šanci. V pevném sevření ho odváděl opačným směrem, než se hrnuli ostatní studenti. Znovu se pokusil o slabý odpor, ale proti přesile pěti starších studentů nic nezmohl. Vedli ho kamsi po spoře osvětlené chodbě, po schodech nahoru a zase dolů. Když konečně zastavili, uvědomil si, že jsou na záchodech s charakteristickým zápachem chlóru, které Harry objevil už v poledne.

„Byl si vybrán k důležitému iniciačnímu obřadu. Jak se jmenuješ?" ujal se znovu slova dlouhán.

„Harry. Harry Potter. Ale radši už bych šel, jestli vám to nevadí, takže dobrou…" nedořekl, protože dva z chlapců ho přimáčkli ke zdi.

„Kdepak, kdepak, obřad právě začíná, přece nás nechceš urazit," v dlouhánově hlasu se objevila výhrůžka. „Takže, Harry Pottere, jako reprezentant nastupujícího prvního ročníku nyní budeš slavnostně přijat mezi žáky této školy. Ede, Paule, dělejte!"

Oslovení vzali Harryho pod rameny a vlekli ho do nejbližší kabinky. Pokusil se vzepřít, ale studenti byli pořádní svalovci. Donutili ho kleknout na podlahu a snažili se mu namočit hlavu do záchodové mísy. Napadlo ho volat o pomoc, ale situace, ve které se nacházel, byla natolik ponižující, že tu možnost zavrhl. Pokoušel se zvednout hlavu, podniknout aspoň něco, jen aby se vyhnul ne zrovna příjemné koupeli. Co ale může zvládnout proti přesile? Pomalu mu ohýbali hlavu směrem k míse, brýle mu klouzaly po zpoceném nose dolů. Harry raději zavřel oči, a v duchu se modlil, aby se o tomhle incidentu nikdo nedozvěděl. V příštím okamžiku mu už musí namočit nos. Proč si vybrali zrovna jeho? Jako by to nevěděl. Dursleyovi mu musí dělat ze života peklo, i když jim nezaclání doma. Vzpomněl si, jak by se Dudley asi tvářil, kdyby se dozvěděl, že se jeho předpovědi splnily.

Všechny tyto myšlenky se mu honily hlavou a vlna vzteku v něm pomalu sílila. Znovu se pokusil vzepřít, sebral v sobě veškerou sílu. Najednou se ozvala hlasitá rána a zvuk tříštěného skla napovídal, že okno, které bylo vysoko u stropu, už není v jednom kuse. Všichni jako by nadskočili leknutím. Chlapci povolili sevření a Harry rychle otevřel oči. Kumpáni se dívali po svém veliteli, který nejistě zíral na střepy zbylé z okna.

„Ale jak to, že se to okno rozbilo?" vykoktal zmateně Ed. „Copak někdo z vás…"

„My jsme to rozhodně nebyli, o průšvih tady nikdo nestojí," povídá velitel. „Z venku jsem ale taky nikoho neslyšel. Nechte ho, radši zmizíme. Ta rána musela vyburcovat každýho učitele v okruhu sta metrů. Padáme odsud!"

Chlapci odběhli a nadělali při tom skoro tolik hluku jako před tím rozbité okno. Harry se opatrně postavil na nohy a vůbec nechápal, co se stalo. Střepy skla ležely rozházené po podlaze a svým leskem ho doslova hypnotizovaly. Kdo to okno rozbil? On ani ostatní neslyšeli nic, co by vysvětlovalo náhlé vysypání skla. Znovu se snažil vybavit si tu ránu. Ne. Nic jako zvuk kamene nebo něčeho podobného dopadajícího na sklo neslyšel.

Když se trochu sebral, rozhodl se taky radši rychle zmizet. Měl neblahé tušení, že by nebylo vhodné, kdyby ho u toho rozbitého skla našel nějaký učitel nebo dokonce školník. I tak je možné, že se zítra bude vyšetřovat. Plížil se po chodbě a snažil se vzpomenout, kudy se dostat k sobě do ložnice. Ostatní už určitě spí. Konečně našel správnou cestu a za chvíli už ležel ve své posteli. Jeho spolubydlící už tiše pochrupávali. Harry ale usnout nemohl. Přemýšlel, co se to vlastně večer stalo. Náhle ho napadla zvláštní myšlenka: co když rozbil to okno nějakým způsobem právě on? Už dřív se mu přece stávaly podivné věci - vlasy mu rostly až zázračně rychle, znenadání se ocitl na střeše školní budovy…

Otočil se na druhý bok a postel tiše zavrzala. Měsíc mu koukal do tváře a z dálky byl slyšet štěkot psa. Kdyby Harry nevěděl tak jistě, že - jak mu strýc Vernon neustále opakoval - žádná kouzla nejsou, skoro by měl dojem, že se mu jedno právě podařilo. Kouzlo? Uvědomil si, k jak absurdnímu závěru právě došel, a rychle ho zavrhl. Jedno však bylo jasné - jeho školní rok začínal opravdu zajímavě.

* * *

_A/N: Na konec bych snad měla napsat děkuji laskavě za beta-read Artkeli a kju. Ale tato slova jsou naprosto nedostatečná. Obě jmenované prokázaly tolik trpělivosti, v kolik by člověk ani ve snu nemohl doufat. Jejich pomoc byla tak velká, že bych neváhala označit je za spoluautorky, pokud bych byla tak necitelná a chystala se na ně svalit část zodpovědnosti za to, co jste protrpěli. Ta ovšem leží pouze na mně. Nároky na odškodnění tedy prosím uplatňujte v komentářích._


End file.
